Changé pour elle
by Alex-13
Summary: Enfin le chapitre 5. Désolé pour le retard
1. chapitre 1

Changer pour elle.  
  
Auteur : Alex-13  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Artémis était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche. Il scrutait le ciel éclairé par le soleil printanier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de jouer avec ses amis ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a aucun. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le supporter ? Cette question, ça faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il se la posé. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, cela depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Pourtant il avait changé, énormément. Il était devenu sociable et un citoyen presque modèle. Bien sûr il avait fait deux trois magouille entre temps, mais rien de grave. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi personne ne voulait être son ami. Il était sur que certaine personne se serait moqué de lui si il réfléchissait à voix haute. Il y a quelque temps, cela lui aurait littéralement rien fait, mais là. Et puis il y avait aussi cette fille. Ironie du sort, elle s'appelait Holly. Elle était rentré dans sa vie et sa classe un matin de Novembre et depuis elle ne quittait pas ses rêves. Elle était si belle ses cheveux brun tombant en cascade dans son dos, légèrement bouclé à leurs pointe. Ses lèvres pulpeuse, douce et accueillante. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait illuminé sa journée pourtant très chiante. Elle était peut être pas très intelligente, n'avait pas son vocabulaire mais elle possédait une intelligence qui le faisait rêver.  
  
Il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger à côté de lui le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Puis la personne prit la parole.  
  
« De qui rêvez vous Mr Fowl ? »  
  
Cette voix il la connaissait très bien, mais il se demandé pourquoi elle était là et se qu'elle lui voulait.  
  
« Comment as tu su que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ? »  
  
« Mulch a été arrêté hier et je voulais voir comment mon être de boue préféré allait. »  
  
« Mal, très mal. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu vas rire, mais c'est parce que j'ai aucun ami et que elle me rend malade. »  
  
« Qui ça elle ? »  
  
« Ca n'a aucune importance. Et pourquoi t'est venu ? Ca m'étonnerait que Julius t'es autorisé de me rendre une petite visite »  
  
« Dit moi qui c'est et je te dit mes problèmes. »  
  
« Holly Marsh. Elle est arrivé en Novembre. »  
  
« Tu sort avec elle ? »  
  
« Si je sortais avec elle, je n'aurais pas cette tête »  
  
Holly se retourna un instant et le regarda. Des cernes apparaissait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune tenues avec cet uniforme qu'il avait dans son école. Lui qui avait, autrefois, autant de classe dans son costume Armani ne ressemblé à rien maintenant.  
  
« Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? »  
  
« Baroud Kelp. »  
  
Artémis éclata totalement de rire. Il n'arrivait plus s'arrêter. Quand il eu finit au bout de dix minutes Holly reprit la parole.  
  
« Pourquoi cette réaction ne m'étonne pas un brin. Moi au moins je ne me suis pas foutue de ta gueule de psychopathe précoce de merde. »  
  
« Au calme toi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais franchement Holly, je me demande pourquoi tu hésite tant. Tu est une femme magnifique, tu est belle que tu n'en peux plus et tu demandes si Baroud Kelp voudras sortir avec toi. »  
  
« Tu mens mal Artémis. »  
  
« Je ne ment pas. Je sais faire des compliments maintenant. Et le collier que tu m'as donné m'oblige as te dire la vérité. J'ai changé tu sais et ce que je te dis, je le pense. »  
  
« D'accord, je le ferai. Quand a toi. Tu à l'air d'un squelette. Dort un peu et demande lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudras. »  
  
Sur ceux elle partit laissant Artémis a ses réflexion.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Salut tou l monde J'espère que le 1 chap vous à plu.  
  
Tcho-tcho  
  
@+  
  
by by  
  
Alex-13 


	2. chapitre 2

Changé pour elle  
  
Auteur : Alex-13  
  
Disclaimers : Tout est a Eoin Colfer. Je ne touche aucun sou, rien, nada sur cette fics (c'est de l'esclavage).  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain, quand Artémis pénétra dans la salle d'histoire, il ne savait pas comment lui demander. C'était la seule heure de la journée où il était à côté d'elle. Une fois assis il sortit ses affaires. Et se tourna vers sa voisine. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il mit un certain temps a réalisé qu'elle lui avait glissé un mot. Il s'en saisit et lut.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
  
T'inquiète ça va passer. »  
  
Une fois la réponse écrite, il se dit que l'heure allait être longue. très longue. Et le courage, il le trouverait s'en doute jamais. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'a cet instant, sous terre, une personne avait les mêmes interrogations dans son lit.  
  
C'est le bruit déchirant du téléphone d'Holly qui la sortie du sommeil. Elle extirpa une main de son lit et décrocha le combiné.  
  
« Allô, oui, dit-elle d'une voix très ensommeillé  
  
-Capitaine Short, je veut vous voir dans mon bureau, TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!, hurla la vois plus que mécontente du commandant Root  
  
-Mais c'est mon jour de congé  
  
-Ca l'est plus, vous avez une demi heure. »  
  
Holly raccrocha, sortit de son lit et prépara ses affaires. C'était vraiment pas le bon jour, d'une elle était rentré tard hier soir et de deux elle avait la gueule de bois. Il fallait qu'elle remercie sa s?ur d'avoir eu la génialisime idée d'aller en boîte et de revenir complètement bourré à 7 h du matin. C'est certain qu'elle rigolé plus après 3 lagon bleu et 2 bière. Tout en pensant à cela elle prit une douche rapide, un cachet d'aspirine et un petit (mais alors très petit) déjeuner.  
  
Une fois arrivé dans le bureaux du commandant Root, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir.  
  
« SHHHOOOOOOOORRRT, beugla celui-ci, vous avez 5 minutes de retards.  
  
-Embouteillage, esseya-t'elle sans grand espoir.  
  
-Surtout que vous venez à pied, Pouvez vous expliquer ceci ? dit-il en montrant une photo »  
  
Holly s'en saisi et quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, elle prit peur pour son poste. Pourquoi Foaly n'avait pas intercepté cette photo comme elle lui avait demandé. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle comptais sur personne.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit, mentit-elle.  
  
-Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Vous ne savez plus ce que vous faîtes alors ? explosa Root, Comment se fait-il que vous soyer avec Artémis Fowl alors que je vous ai demandé de savoir si il avait oui, ou non retrouvé la mémoire, et pas faire causette avec cet être de boue.  
  
-Mais j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Il a retrouvé la mémoire il y a à peu près un an, rétorqua l'agent des FAR.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une raisons valable, admettons que vous vous aurez fait repéré.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
-Pas une raisons, on prend pas de risques inutiles. Vous êtes démis de vos fonction pour une durée indéterminé. Et si jamais vous alliez à la surface, je vous promet un séjour à la prison de DarkVille. Compris ?  
  
-Compris commandant. »  
  
Sur ceux elle sortit du bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Baroud Kelp (ça c'est du hasard ( ) passant par là lui demanda :  
  
« Eh bein !! Toi t'es énervé.  
  
-Je suis surtout suspendus  
  
-Ah ouais, t'inquiète, il s'en remettra bien vite. Qu'est-ce que tuas fait pour qu'il se mette comme ça ? Tu as du faire un truc pas trop grave et ça la énervé. Tu sais comme il est.  
  
-Si tu penses qu'avoir une discussion privé aussi futile que 'Holly aide moi j'ai envie de sortir avec une fille' avec Artémis Fowl est une chose pas trop grave et sans importance, je suis d'accord , je n'ai rien fait de grave.  
  
-C'est sur, qu'est ce que tu vas faire là ?  
  
-Ce que je comptais faire qu'en je suis allé en boîte hier, dormir.  
  
-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ce soir ? Demain j'ai mon jour de congé  
  
-Euh non, j'ai trop la gueule de bois. (là elle a merdé, gravement)  
  
-Ah. pas grave, dit Baroud la déception se lisant sur son visage (oulah, elle avait merdé royalement)  
  
-Bon cïao, j'vais me recoucher »  
  
Une fois recouché, elle se dit que ça allé être dur de sortir avec Baroud. Pourtant il lui avait fait le bouleau a sa place, il l'avait invité, lui avait bien fait comprendre que la soirée allait être longue en déclarant qu'il avait son congé le lendemain. Artémis avait raison, elle n'avait plus rien a faire tout était arrangé. (comme d'ailleurs un copain que c'est un peu un manche et qui ve pas sortir avec une fille a fon sur lui). La journée allait être longue, très longue. Elle regarda son réveil. 9 h 30 Artémis devait avoir le même problème en ce moment. Elle avait raison.  
  
##########  
  
Salut les prit loups (tiens sa rime pas ) jespèrecher lecteur/lectrice (pour l'instant c'est lectrices) que vous avez aimé (mais oui quelle question) * ferme là toi * Désolé c'est ma conscience un peu coconne. Au sinon je réponds à mes riviou (oula, j'écri bin dite moi) qui sont au nombre de 2 ^__^ (records battu) v___v snif t'est as drôles ma conscience, vraiment pas.  
  
Réponse :  
  
Miss Tania (1ere riviouveuze) : Merci, la voici -___^  
  
ShadowDark : merci pour la chtit riviou c'est gentil. J'espère que j'ai assez étoffé mon texte ce kou la o sinon pa grav feré mieu la prochèn foa.  
  
Petite annonce :  
  
Si jamais vous êtes du collège Jacques Monod des Pennes Mirabeau (trou perdus près de Marseille) j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que nous sommes du même collège. Et si jamais vous voulé voir ma tète je suis en 4è E (vou voye entre D et F)  
  
Tcho-ycho all the people, everybody  
  
@+  
  
by by et bonne vacances  
  
Alex-13 le fou et sa fidèle conscience Dark-13 


	3. Chapitre 3

Changé pour elle  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Disclaimers : Tout est à Eoin Colfer. Et mon génialisme frère se trouvant à côtés me dit de rajouter que j'ai fait cette fic en déconnant (surtout la fin).  
  
Quand la cloche sonna, Artémis pensa que c'était la fin de son calvaire mental. Malheuresement leur professeur leur annonça qu'une fête était prévu pour le moi de Mai. Une fois ceci noté, il s'empressa de sortir. Mais il entendit qu'on l'appelé.  
  
« Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Holly. Qu'est ce qui a ?  
  
-Je voulais savoir ce que tu as  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien.  
  
-Pourtant tu as pas parlé une fois pendant le cour. D'habitude tu réponds à toute les questions. Ca a quelque sorte a voir avec moi ? Tu me regardé bizarement.  
  
-Ca a rien a voir avec toi, mais c'est dernier temps je suis préocuppé par un truc personnel. Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour moi ?  
  
-Bein.je suis nouvelle et ça m'a étonné que personne ne t'adresse la parole. Tu sais, les filles de la classe elle dise que t'est nul que des fois tu pètes un cable que tu t'énerve et tout. Mais a se qui paraît les mecs y te méprisent, y trouve que tu un peu tapette alors. C'est pour ça que vu que je te connaît a peine, je pense que se qui se dit est faux.  
  
-Fait pas gaffe à ça, je suis différent d'eux et ça les ennervent. Je réfléchit et y trouvent que c'est pas bon pour un mec.  
  
-Alors Fowl, on drague ?  
  
-Peut être. Ca te dérenge ? Oh ! pardon c'est obligatoire vu qu'une tapette arrive a faire des choses qu'un mec un vrai, bien viril arrive à faire. Je site, alligner 2 mots à la suite, parler avec une fille sans avoir l'air d'un demeuré et parler avec la fille avec qui tu rêverais d'allé à cette fête. »  
  
La réplique de Fowl percuté sur les murs du couloir vide. Le visé lui restai immobile, indigné. Il se je ta sur Artémis qui n'eu aucun mal à éviter le coups de poing de son adversaire. Artémis lui donna un coup en pleine tête le faisant saigner du nez. Holly restait immobile les regardant. Elle comprenaît pourquoi personne n'aimé Artémis avec un sens de la répartie affolante. Il n'avait utilisé aucune insulte, mais il avait dit ses mots si violemment. Soudain une vois retentis dans le couloir la faissant sursauter.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, cdemanda le CPE  
  
-Ca se vois pas, on se bat.  
  
-Comment ossez-vous me parler sur ce ton Mr Fowl. Je suis tout de même votre CPE.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire. Voussavez très bien que je pourrais me passez du collège mais j'ai, comment dire, des obligations parentales. Et puis j'aime pas me faire insulter.  
  
-Vous avez une heure de colle.  
  
-Allé ça commence. L'arme fatale. Celle qu'on sort parce-qu'on a devant nous un élève trop intelligent et qu'on a aucune réplique. Mettez moi en 2, c'est ma tournée. »  
  
Le Cpe ne répondis rien et lui mis deux heures de colle. Par contre, celui avec qui il c'était battu c'était vite empressé de partir. Holly quand à elle, regardé la scène avec un certain amusement.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Holly se réveilla vers midi. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir répondut ainsi à Baroud. Elle se décida d'allé le voir. Elle se prépara le déjeuné et après son repat mangé, se dirigea vers le poste de police. Elle se souvient aussi qu'elle devait enguelé Foaly. Une fois arrivé elle se dirigea vers le cube ou travaillait le centaure. Elle frapa a la porte et foaly lui ouvrit.  
  
« Capitaine, que me vaut cette visite. Il paraît que vous êtes en vacance.  
  
Holly lui jeta un regard noir et répondit : -Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites ici. Dis-moi Foaly quand on te demande un service, tu le fais ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
-Si c'est réalisable, bien sur.  
  
-Alors comment expliques tu que Root soit tombés sur la photo que je t'avais demandé de lever. Serais tu jalou de Fowl ou c'est parce qu'il a réussit à déjouer tes inventions les plus géniales, poursuivit elle beaucoup plus méchament. La prochaine fois je te jure que ça se passera beaucoup moins bien pour toi. » Elle s'enalla en fermant très vivement la porte pour tombée nez à nez avec Baroud (encore !!!!).  
  
« Eh bien t'es énervé aujourd'hui, dit il avec un sourire.  
  
Holly resta quelque temps à contemplé son sourire, qui était très beaux, avant de répondre.  
  
-Là c'était rien. Mais tu tombes bien. J'voulais te dire que j'aimerais finalement boire un verre avec toi. Ce matin j'étais à côté de mes pompes. Bien sûr si tu comptais toujours sortir.  
  
-Bien sûr je serais ravi. Je finis à 21 heures.  
  
-D'accords à ce soir.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ °°°°°°°°°°°°° '''''''''''''''''''' ////// %%%%%%#######  
  
Salut les petits . . . (bon ça va tarrêtes avec ca, en plus sa rime pa) ^Attendez je la refai^  
  
Bonjour Mmes zé Mr (surtou Mmes)  
  
C'est philippe Risoli (non on é pa o juste prix)  
  
C'est Alex-13 (et Darki)  
  
J'espére (du fond du c?ur) que ca vous za plu. Surtou toa fidèle lecteur devant ton écran. Je réponds au riviou et je rrreeeeeeeevvvvvviiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnsssss (au non) ^et si^  
  
Cara : j'ai fait enguelé foaly et jé fé un Arty qui a dé répliqe 5glante. Ca te suffit (et puis si sa te suffit pas ces pareil) ^couché Darki couché^  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci (y peut rien mètre d'autre pasqui la plu d'imagination étan doné qui la tou utilize pour mettre des conneries, povre chououououououououou) v '__v té pa drole te fé la gueule  
  
O sinon  
  
Au prochain chap  
  
Notre feuilleton à l'aeau de rose Va s'orienté su  
  
Avec qui allait à la teuf. Anh anh.  
  
A la prochaine  
  
Zoubi zoubi Tcho-tcho By by @+ Et bonne fin de vacanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (gros, très gros sanglots, larmes qui coule et tou, et tout)  
  
Alex-13 (et l'incontournable, le chouchou de tout le monde Darki-13) 


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : Alex-13

  


disclaimers : je suis toujours pas Irlandais

  


Chapitre 4

  


Artémis se regarda dans la glace. Qu'avait il de différent que les autres. Hormis le fait que ce soit un génie à 15 ans et le fait qu'il est découvert le peuple des fées. Qu'avait il de différent alors. Tout en se torturant le cerveaux il regardé sa tête. Même pas belle se dit il. Même pas foutu d'avoir de beaux yeux ou un beau sourire. Non rien. Il comprenait pourquoi les filles de sa classe le trouvé bizarre. Bien sûr il était sortit avec plusieurs filles, mais aucune de sa classe ou même de son collège. Tout le monde le connaissait dans son collège, il était connu sous le nom de 'types qui a l'air pommé et qui est un peu fou'. De toute manière, il en a rien à faire, il avait assez d'amis comme ça. Enfin si on compte qu'une membre de la police des fées qui ne s'arrète pas de le pourchassé, un nain cleptomane, un commandant fou qui vous accuse pour un rien et un centaure peut compter comme des amis normeaux. Finalement Holly avait raison, il était toujours seul. Holly, pourquoi s'appelait elle Holly. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'appelait, Aurélie ou Manon ou n'importe comment. Non, d'ailleurs ça ne lui faisait rien. En y réfléchissant bien c'était ce que certain appelé l'ironie du sort. Mais il se demandé comment il allait bien l'inviter à cette putain de fète. Comment pouvait-il être aussi timide à certain moment. Faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à cela. Mais il lui restait tout de même peu de temps avant que quelqu'un lui demande d'y allait. Aussi quelle idée d'aimer la fille la plus convoité de son école. Vraiment futé Arty, vraiment. Il repenssa de Holly, la fée pas l'autre. Elle devait sans doute sortir avec Baroud à l'heure qu'il est. Il entendit sa mère sortir de la salle de bain ou il serait en retard. Il sortit et croisa son père dans le couloir. Quand il fut cote à cote il lui dit : « Elle voudra, tant fait pas, demande lui », il repartit dans la direction opposé laissant derrière lui un enfant très perturbé. Peut être qu'il hésitait trop finalement...

  


  


  


Quand Holly se réveilla, elle avait encore plus la gueule de bois que la veille (ce qui était en soi très dur). Ça soirée avec Baroud c'était passé à merveille, mais elle avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool. En fait c'était surtout Baroud qui avait une meilleure descente même si sur les dernier morceau il s'écroulait légèrement sur elle. Ça ne la gêné pas (au contraire) mais il s'en était excusé une fois écroulé sur son lit. Sa tête lui tournait un peu trop à son goût mais elle s'y habitua. Elle tourna sa tête lourde vers son réveil et constata qu'il était 13 heures. Elle alla à sa salle de bain prit une douche glacé en espérant que cela calme son mal de tête. Prit un aspirine une fois sortit, s'habilla. Tout en s'habillant elle se regarda dans la glace. En se regardant elle constata que malgré tout Artémis avait raison sur le fait qu'elle était mignonne. Pas un top model mais mignonne tout de même, si on omettait les cernes sous les yeux et la tête 'j'ai fait la teuf la veille et j'ai un peu beaucoup bu'. Avec un peu de maquillage ça devrait passé se dit-elle. Une fois préâré elle sortit prendre l'air et faire les boutiques. Autant profiter de ses vacances forcés. Elle repenssa à Baroud. C'est vrai qu'il devait la trouver pas si laide finalement. Le génie avait peut être même raison...

  


  


(((((((((^_______^)))))))) ##### ''''''' ###### ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ $$$$$$

  


Salut salut

ca av. Ca groove

moi je pète le feu la forme et tout et tout

Je remercie les revieweuse qui sont en grand nombre pour le chapitre 3 (2 c'est beuacoup. On va faire la fète toute la nuit, si ca continue) % ouais mais c'est 2 nouvelles% (Je te l'accorde)

  


  


Donc sans plus attendre, les réponses au reviewe :

  


Lola3 : je me présente, Alex-13, 13 ans, petit être de boue en bas age, courageux, d'après toi. Pour ce qui est d'une fics de plus d'un chapitre sur Arty, Carabas en a écrit une. C'est un crossover entre Arty/Harry c'est vraiment bien. C'est classé en R dans la rubrique Artémis Fowl et ca s'appelle un Auror pas comme les autres. Cettes fics est dans mes favoris. En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre un peu court je te l'accorde.

  


Océane la malicieuse : Ta review ma fait beaucoup plaisir n'hésite pas a me faire des critique étant donné que c'est ma première fics alors .... chui pas encore au top.

  


Merci encore a mes revieweuse.

A la prochaine

tcho-tcho

by by 

@+

  


Alex-13


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Alex-13 (même si cela fait pompeu)  
  
Disclaimer : rien est a moi tout est a Eoin Colfer. Je ne touche pas un rond une keuse, un sou du blé est tout sur cette fics.  
  
Note : cette fics sera fini un jour alors ne desseséré pas sur la longueur d'arrivé des chapitres.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Artémis était en train de manger dans la cantine quand elle l'aborda. Elle était avec ses copines qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
-On peut s'asseoir là ? lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-Ouais vas-y.  
  
Tout le long du repas, il ne pu s'empêcher de la regardée. Elle devait s'en rendre compte à force. Pourquoi c'était elle mis là ? Elle devait avoir sûrement fait exprès. C'était impossible d'avoir choisi cette table parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres pour la simple et bonne raison que la table d'à côté était libre. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à la voir et lui faire sa proposition et puis c'est tout. Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions. Les copines d'Holly partait déjà. Elle restait seule à la table. Il sourit. C'était le moment ou jamais.  
  
-Ecoute Holly, je voulais te demander si.. Tu serais libre pour aller au bal. Et si oui, est ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-il pas tellement sûr de lui (si Foaly avait écouté cette conversations il se serait sûrement bien foutu de lui).  
  
-Oh ! dit-elle. Le grand Artémis Fowl me demande de sortir avec lui. (c'est mal barré pensa Artémis). Je suis effectivement libre pour le moment.  
  
Elle se leva avec son plateau. Se dirigea vers lui se pencha, lui embrassa la joue et glissa  
  
-Mais je pense que cela va être oui. Et elle partit pour de bon.  
  
Artémis resta un bon moment à se caresser la joue. Ses lèvres sont si douces se dit il.  
  
Il y repensa toute la journée.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly (la fée) se baladait faisant du lèche vitrine. Elle en était au bague qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se payer avec son modique salaire de FAR. Quand elle vit Baroud qui buvait un café à l'extérieur d'un pub. Elle s'avança vers lui sans bruit et dit une fois postée devant lui  
  
-Alors ? le réveil à été difficile ?  
  
-Oui répondit-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et toi petite sainte ?  
  
-Je déteste quand tu m'appelle petite sainte et Holly comporte 2 'l' pas 1. Et pour toute réponse oui. D'ailleurs je vais boire un café moi aussi.  
  
Une fois la commande passé Baroud lui demanda.  
  
-Tu as réussi à trouver ou j'habite hier ?  
  
-Oui mais ça à été dur. D'une je voyais flous, deux il faisait nuit et trois tu m'as dit une mauvaise adresse et je suis tombée sur une vieille grincheuse qui m'as engueulé parce que je l'avais réveillé.  
  
Baroud éclata de rire.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des trucs à faire dit il avant de se lever. On pourrait ressortir un soir ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Disons.. Vendredi prochain. C'est le premier week end de Mai.  
  
-D'accord ?  
  
-A la prochaine dit il en s'en allant. Il revint deux minutes plus tard et dit. J'avais oublié. Il se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Holly.  
  
-------_____-----^^^^__^^^^|¨¨¨¨¨¨@__@¨¨¨¨¨¨|  
  
SALUT LES PTITS LOUP  
  
Ca va  
  
Ca boum  
  
Moi ca pète le feu.  
  
Mais avant tout ce que j'ai à dire place au review :  
  
Crayola : je sai que je suis mauvais en orthographe. J'ai d'ailleur demandé à carabas de béta-reader la fics à part pour ce chapitre (j'explique en bas). Aussi, je veux bien que tu critiques mon orthographe mais évite de me faire une review avec une faute de syntaxe t une d'orto. A part si tu crois que je suis une fille (ce qui est faux)  
  
Lola3 : Salut, ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas si ça a été rapide * non j'en suis sur * mais je suis vraiment surchargée et j'ai vraiment plus d'imagination. Celle ci (mon imagination) est prise par une fics sur Riri Potter qui commence à germer mais bon celui la de chapitre a été plus long au moins.  
  
Océane la malicieuse : Merci tu m'encourage beaucoup et je t'assure, je ne lacherai pas. Non non non cette fics sera fini même si ca me prend 2 ans je la finirer.  
  
Bon c'est fait. Il faut dire que vous m'avez gaté 3 review pour 1 chap. Carabas a gentiment accepté de me Béta reader même si ce ne sera pa fait pour ce chap car elle s e connecte qune fois par semaine et que je voulai le posté pour noël (c'est mon chtit cadeau).  
  
A la demande de celle ci (carabas) qui ma fait par par mail que cette fics était moins mature que celle sur Riri Potter que j'ai écrit. Si vous n'avait pas lu cette dernière lisez la et mettez une review please.  
  
Donc c'est tout simplement parce que Arty est moins agé et a aussi rencontrer moins d'épreuve donc cela se resent dans le texte.  
  
C'est tout  
  
Tcho-tcho  
  
By by  
  
Joyeu noël  
  
Alex-13 


End file.
